


Homestuck Runner

by Ununnilium



Category: Homestar Runner, Homestuck
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ununnilium/pseuds/Ununnilium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[S]: Make Her Pay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homestuck Runner

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at http://ununnilium.tumblr.com/post/110165179400/ .

Homestar kicked in the door. “Uh, Marzipan? The Internet says I’m supposed to Ess Make You Pay. So… gimme five bucks.”

“Homestar, can’t you see I’m busy!? My chainsaw makeup class is about to begin!”

“Now Class” said Kanaya, revving up her lipstick. “Contouring Is A Delicate Art Requiring Precision” She placed a block of wood in the center of the stage. “Like So”

She zipped across the stage in a way that was impressive, yet easy to animate in Flash. The block of wood slid apart, revealing a face that looked just like Kanaya’s, except with perfect, devestating cheekbones.

“Oh crap!” said Homestar, leaping up in surprise. “It’s one of those grey aliens! She wants to take humans back to the mothership and submit them to prolonged invasive examination of their most intimate bodily functions!”

“Sounds like a good Saturday night!” shouted Rose, and Kanaya blushed delicately.

“actually i’ve been meaning to ask about that” said Dave. “are you sure youre actually human”

“Well how do you mean, small boy?” said Homestar.

“youre pale white and you have no arms dude”

“Yeah, well… neither do you!”

“!!!”

Davesprite sat up in bed, gasping.


End file.
